List:Michishige Sayumi Pocket Morning Weekly Q
Michishige Sayumi Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A is a page for the purpose of listing Michishige Sayumi's answers from Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A. List of Q&A 2013= ;(10/29) If you could obtain either an "exceptional figure" or a "perfect singing voice", which would you choose? :Exceptional figure☆ ;(11/5) Is it bad for a guy to cry easily? :I think it's cute, like a baby! ;(11/12) Of all the HelloPro members, please tell us who is the most energetic and who is the mellowest. :Energetic → Satou Maa. It's good to be energetic, but being too energetic is a problem. :Mellow → Miyazaki Yuka-chan. She's placid like a well-bred lady. |-|2014= ;(2/25) Invent a catch phrase for yourself please. :Cute, cute, cute, cute :Sorry, that's all I have (＞∀＜) I'm Michishige Sayumi. ;(3/4) The Tokyo Olympics are about to start! What competition can you take a gold medal in? (You can choose even those that don't actually exist.) : As expected......Cuteness competition No.1!!!! ;(3/11) What do you think your role is within Morning Musume '14? : The nice and reliable big sister (laughs) ;(3/18) Can you describe yourself in one word!? : Annoying woman (laughs) ;(3/25) When going to karaoke, what song do you always choose? :The opening and ending themes from Chibi Maruko-chan ★ Gives me energy. ;(4/1) Is there any "first time experience" you had recently? :Bulb replacement at home. It ended up being too hard for me, so I asked mom to do it. ;(4/8) During a concert, look at this part of me! Please emphasize one part. : Hairstyle (laughs) ;(4/15) There were many popular catchphrases last year. Is there any catchphrase you'd like to make popular this year? :"Lalala no Pipipi" If this became popular, everyone would sound like a magician, which would be cute ☆ ;(4/22) What's the one thing you'd like to do the most right now? :I want to take my time watching all the TV shows I've recorded. ;(4/29) What was the nicest thing anyone has told you lately? :After I hugged Ishida, Rihoriho quietly said, "I'm jealous..." (*´ω｀*) ;(5/6) If you were told to do a skit with someone, who would it be? : Miyazaki Yuka-chan from Juice=Juice. ;(5/13) What's a Hello Pro song you'd like a boy to sing for you? :Chimata de uwasa no Sexy Boy↑♪♪ Be sure to follow the dance moves as well. ;(5/20) Is there something in which you're not willing to lose to anyone? : My love for mom's mentaiko spaghetti! ;(5/27) Who from H!P do you think might turn into a little devil in 10 years? : Miyamoto Karin-chan, but in a good sense ☆☆☆ ;(6/3) When it comes to intelligence, what is your position within the group? : No. 2, I think (laughs) ;(6/10) Please tell us a method of setting your hair to overcome dryness in the winter and dampness in the rainy season. : Wear a hat and hide it. ;(6/17) What made you decide you want to be an idol? : I wanted to be a member of Morning Musume. ;(6/24) Do you have something that you just can't quit doing? : Biting my nails (||^ _ ^) ;(7/1) Please share a surprising side of a member that only you know about! :When Kudou goes to a bar & grill with her family, she apparently always starts with beef ribs!epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/1/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/8) There's a new pet coming to your house. What pet would you choose and how would you name it? : A cat. Two of them, named Gura and Tan!epifanes, Kuno. “Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/8/2014).” Hello! Online. 2014-07-10. ;(7/15) This year, finally! What's the thing you want to accomplish? : Play outside.epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/15/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/22) Do you have any secret to looking cute in a photo? : Self-improvement first!epifanes, Kuno. "Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A (7/22/2014)." Hello! Online. 2014-07-24. ;(7/29) Which of the four seasons do you like most? Also, please state the reason. :Winter! I hate the cold, but I like saying "Samu--i" (laughs) Also, winter clothes are cute! ;(8/5) Give yourself a reward! What would you buy? : One whole cake!! References Category:Michishige Sayumi Category:Pocket Morning